


[Art] Camboy Draco

by Ada_Lovelaced



Series: Inspired by GallaPlacidia Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, M/M, Sex Positive, Sex Work, Sex Worker Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Draco is living in the muggle world, working as a cam boy. And he's very, very good at his job.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Inspired by GallaPlacidia Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039234
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	[Art] Camboy Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exposure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163091) by [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia). 



> I adore GallaPlacidia's take on the sex worker trope in Exposure. She writes a sex positive Draco that's fantastic at his job. The joke is never on him being a sex worker. There's no magic dick that fixes everything, and they fall in love beautifully. She has such a gift for enthralling characters and brilliant, lively dialogue. She worked with a sex worker when writing the fic and it's obvious in how she portrays the job. No SWERFs here! The fic is so meaningful to me in its queer and sex positivity, all while being brilliantly funny and a delight to read. 
> 
> GallaPlacidia podfics her work and I am forever thankful she does. It makes it accessible for folks like myself. Nw excuse me while I anxiously await the final chapter of her fic Dad Says, on audio, and draw her Draco reading the Communist Manifesto with a vibrator in his ass for his adoring fans. 
> 
> PS forgive my VERY early 2000's website design. I am not a graphic designer in the slightest.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!

Higher quality version on DeviantArt [here](https://www.deviantart.com/adalovelaced/art/Sex-Worker-Draco-862205471?ga_submit_new=10%3A1606294964&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1) and [here](https://www.deviantart.com/adalovelaced/art/Draco-Reads-862205571?ga_submit_new=10%3A1606295042&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)


End file.
